


Hardening

by shellaura



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Deutsche Nationalmannschaft, Driving, German Football, German National Team, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Social Media, müllez, sex injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellaura/pseuds/shellaura
Summary: 04/10/2016Mario Gomez will miss Germany's World Cup qualifiers against the Czech Republic and North Ireland due to a bizarre injury. Thomas thinks he knows how it was sustained.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocioWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/gifts).



> The video in question can be found here: https://www.instagram.com/p/BK8sBB1hjzQ/

When Thomas first skimmed through the article of Mario’s injury, he thought it said he was suffering from a hard _-on_ in the buttocks. Only Mario could miss a match because of that. As he read it again, the shock subsided for all but two minutes, then it came back with double its force. Just because it was a hardening of the buttock muscle, didn’t mean that it wasn’t a sex injury.

Thomas remembered the way this specific muscle used to clench as Mario rolled his hips and thrust slowly but sweepingly into Thomas. The dimples on his face were nothing compared to the ones on his other set of cheeks.

Mario’s flat in Munich was lavishly furnished in white and chrome and the overhead light in the bedroom had reflected their tangled bodies almost as clearly as a mirror would have. Gomez used every inch of his body when he made love. When the two of them slept together, Thomas couldn't help but stare at the ceiling, at the aesthetically pleasing pornography shining above them. Thomas would try to take in all the different ripples below Mario’s skin as the man moved inside him. It was mesmerizing. And it was easier than looking into Mario’s eyes when he came.

Thomas had seen the video Julian, Mario's and his mutual colleague in the national team, had uploaded to Instagram. He wouldn’t have, hadn’t he just posted an appeal for the charity organisation he supported. For some reason, be it chance or cruel fate, he found himself scrolling down the feed. Thomas didn’t usually check his teammates’ official social media accounts, he knew most of the players his age had agents who were in control of their online representation and the real private snapshots were shared elsewhere. The younger ones were different. _The young ones._ Thomas had spent so much time being one of them that he hadn’t realized he was growing old.

Julian Draxler had just turned 23. Thomas remembers his own 23rd birthday. It had been the first and last he'd spent with Mario. They had been on again, off again before and since then, but at age 23, Thomas had been all Mario’s and it had almost felt real.  

Thomas didn’t actually know whether Julian was Mario’s newest boy toy. The video had just shown them in the same vehicle at safe driving training, testing cars of their club’s sponsor. Thomas had had plenty of those driving sessions himself, at Bayern as well as the national team but he’d always been driving with the likes of Neuer, Schweinsteiger, Lahm. None of them drove the car as furiously nor him as insane as Mario Gomez did.

The cheeky self-assured grin Mario displayed in the clip when he sped up and was encouraged by his front-seat passenger. The intense blue of his eyes that never left the road. The way his arms lay on the steering wheel so casually yet held so much power. Then there was Julian again, filming himself as he nodded his head smugly and made grunting noises when Mario jammed on the brakes. The video was barely 20 seconds long but it had been enough to arouse and enrage him when Thomas first saw it. Now that he watched it again, with the news of Mario’s injury throbbing in his brain, it was enough to make him cry.


End file.
